The Origin
by delshadyrakhmat
Summary: How it all began...
"Heh, GENOCIDE..."
"I thought i was done playing this game, but nope."  
"I still had GENOCIDE."  
"Wonder who i'm going to stumble to?"

Judgement Hall, 20XX

"heh, you really think i would fall for th-"  
 **9999999999**  
"wow... didn't say i didn't warned you..."  
"i'm going to grillby's.."  
"papyrus... do you want anything?"  
YOUR LOVE (Level Of ViolEnce) INCREASED!  
"Heh, i feel sick. I just want to finish this game, but i feel sick doing it. Killing all of my friends just to finish a game..."  
"Only ASGORE remains.."  
As i walked down Judgement Hall and went inside The King's Room, i saw him. ASGORE..  
His watering his buttercup flowers like usual..  
Sorry Goat Dad, i can't have Mercy if i want to complete this run.  
"Asgore..."  
The King was in shock.  
"Huh? You must be the one that flower warned me about..."  
"What kind of MONSTER are you?"  
"Sorry, i cannot tell"  
I replied with a devilish smirk.  
"I'm sorry ASGORE, but your gonna have to DIE"  
The King looked worried.  
"Now, Now."  
"There's no need to fight.."  
"Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?"  
 **9999999999**

"Finally... That's the end of GENOCIDE..."  
"I feel like i need to stab myself for doing that..."  
"Alright, lets reset the world and fix things befo-.."  
"What? Why can't i reset?"  
The Reset button was darkened, i then was transported into a dark room.  
There, i met..  
 **Chara**

"Greetings, my name is CHARA.. The Demon that comes when its name is spoken."  
"Oh, hello Chara."  
"I have been expecting you, i thought i could reset the world"  
"But i guess it won't be that easy huh?"  
"That is mostly true.."  
"But, i can offer you a way to return to the World you destroyed..."  
"Let me guess, you want my SOUL and DETERMINATION."  
"That is correct :)"  
"Not a chance Chara, what if we just have an Agreement? You don't kill me.. AND I WON'T KILL YOU"  
"Do you think i feel threatened?"  
"I don't think so, but LV 20 is a good enough power level for me to kill a DEMON"  
"Are you really sure about this?"  
"Yes, Yes i am."  
"And i intend on killing you, NOW"  
"YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT!"

As we clashed into each other, it felt like the battle was going on for an eternity.  
Chara and i had no idea.. No idea at all.  
We we're equally strong, but that didn't stop me from trying to kill her.  
"JUST GIVE UP AND GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!"  
"YOU THINK I'M FRISK? I'M ALOT MORE DIFFERENT THAN HIM CHARA! I AM A LOT MORE DETERMINED! IF I CANNOT KILL YOU, THEN ILL JUST KILL THIS WORLD!"  
"THEN DO IT! DESTROY THIS WORLD WITH ALL OF ITS WORTHLESS HUMANS!"  
"If it means that your gone from this World."  
I grabbed my knife and struck the World.  
I can see the ground breaking and the sky turning red, its The End!  
"HAHAHA! Finally!"  
"Don't be happy yet Chara, i got one more trick up my sleeve"  
This World may be ending, but i know other worlds in other Timeline is still intact.  
I asked for Error!Sans to open up a gate to another Timeline as soon as i destroyed the World.  
I knew there would be something so strong that i cannot defeat, i would need to retreat while The World is crumbling.  
I saw the gate opening and i saw Error! sticking out.  
"quuuii11!ckkk.. I ca0ca-cannot hold this gate m0m0much longerrrrr.."  
"Thanks Error! I thought i could never trust you"  
"i ha-ha-haaaad my reererereeasons.."  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! IF THIS WORLD IS BREAKING APART! YOUR GONNA HAVE TO GO DOWN WITH IT!"  
Chara was pulling me back into the crumbling World.  
I then said this to her.  
"I am not a killed Chara, i never intended to kill. But you forced me! If it weren't for you, this world would still be alive!"  
"I wanted the true ending Chara, not this!"  
"Why are you so insistant on making this world 'Kill or be Killed'?"  
"Why?"  
"Because... Because..."  
"You never felt Love, you only feel LOVE."  
"If you want me to help you, then join me."  
"Stop killing people, and ill help you know how its like to feel Love."  
"I... I..."  
"Please Chara, i know your hurt."  
"Let me help you, we can stop fighting."  
"... I... I..."

"NO! I DON'T NEED HELP!"  
"If you truly don't need help, then Let Go..."

I can see the world ending, it seems like The CORE is about to explode.  
But Chara is still holding on, she does need help.  
"Alright Chara, ill help you."  
We got in The Anti-Void.  
The one place where Time Stops and we can enter any timeline we want.  
"If you want me to help you, give me your Knife.."  
She gave me her Real Knife, it was red and filled with blood.  
I can see the veins of my friends inside it.  
"Wait, this is MY Knife"  
"I am only alive because of you... Del.."  
"Because of your Power and DETERMINATION, i was resurrected."  
"I can't go on without your DETERMINATION."  
"I am SOULLESS!"  
"I'M A DEMON!"  
I can see Chara crying tears of darkness.  
"Chara, like i said when we we're fighting. I never intended to kill. I only wanted to finish the GENOCIDE Route and reset the whole World."  
"But you made things complicated, and now we must retreat to another Timeline. A Timeline where you and i NEVER EXISTED."  
"Error!, can you find a timeline like that?"  
"i-1-!-i-i thunk i can0n0n0n"  
"You know? Its hard to talk to you because you always talk in Glitches"  
"Well0wllellwell, they donnn't caloll me Errorrrrrr! for notiinnhing."  
"Anyways, thanks for your help."  
"No- Probleeeeeem.."  
As Error! opened up a gate to a new Timeline, Chara looked as if she was feeling Guilty.  
"You alright there Chara?"  
"I.. I only wanted my revenge on Humans.."  
"But killing isn't the right answer, and that is coming from me who killed every Monster in the Underground"  
"All i wanted was to complete the game. I could've saved you Chara. But you refused."  
"All of your hate towards Humanity is only going to make you a horrible person."  
"Demon or not, you still have a bit of human inside of you."  
"Come on, lets go."

As we left The Anti-Void, we said goodbye to Error!.  
He didn't mind us using The Anti-Void to go to another timeline.  
Of course, that is because i promised him one thing.  
CORE Frisk is still roaming around.

I need to stop him, his going to cause an unstability in every Timeline in the universe.  
Thankfully, Chara seems to have a change of heart (mostly).  
I think its safe to say that she will kill anyone who dares to kill her.  
I still can't guarantee her finally being a Pacifist though, which is why ill slit her throat if she ever screw me over.

But time had other plans..

We became close friends, even if she screwed me over and over again.  
I still forgave her.  
Sure, she may try to kill me in my sleep. But hey! She atleast helps me keep my eyes open.  
You cannot trust people in a timeline where you don't exist.  
The only way i could get us a place to stay is by literally threathing people to give us a free house.  
Or else, Chara might do her melty face thing.

Guess i'm not really a pacifist after all.  
I could've resisted doing GENOCIDE.  
But i was blinded by my mind wanting to complete everything.  
I'm not a pacifist! I'm just like Chara! Letting my emotions get the best of me.  
Even if i feel sick doing it, i cannot stop until i finished the job.  
Chara may still want to kill me and vise versa, but i still love her.  
She needs it.  
She's getting better everyday and she tried not slitting my throat in my sleep for once.  
Its been 10 years now.  
She's gone from a Killer to a bloody Annoyance.

After i brought everyone from the underground back to life with The Power of DETERMINATION, she keeps annoying me.  
Alphys once made a machine that can transport us into any game ever and Chara literally used it to pull us into a Bullet Hell game!  
But.. That's another story for another time.  
Oh crap! I think Chara is coming.. Ssst!  
*Muffled voiced*  
"Oh hey Chara! How's your day?"  
"Have you seen my knife anywhere?"  
"Are you gonna kill someone.. Again?"  
"No, but i saw a Frisk but he has no eyes..."  
"It creeped me the hell out so i want to use my knife to stab some things."  
"Wait.. A Frisk with no eyes?"  
"That's CORE FRISK!"  
"Chara! Grab your Knife now! We need to get him!"  
"DO I GET TO KILL SOMETHING?!"  
"Yes you do! I got Dr.G to borrow me some of his Gaster Blasters."  
"This should be enough fire power to blast that Frisk to hell!"  
"OOOOH, YES! I LOVE to kill!"  
"Well, don't get comfy. This Frisk is not like any Frisk you have encountered in the past"  
"He doesn't exist in our plain of existance."  
"Like when Dr.G fell into The CORE, he does not exist in our reality"  
"But with Gaster Blasters, i think i can finally send that Frisk to oblivion!"  
"So... My knife isn't going to help?"  
"Oh, your knife is most certainly helpful!"  
"It can do 9999999999 Damage to anyone if you hit them with it"  
"But CORE Frisk can dodge anything, so we'll need to work together in order to stop him"  
"If i kill him, can i get a huge Chocolate Bar?"  
"I know you love chocolate Chara, so ill buy you the largest if you do. That means you have SAVED the universe."  
"Alright! Lets get that creep!"

CORE Frisk was waiting for us..  
He managed to escape from out hands, but i think he will be back.  
Until then, ill keep telling you guys the insane stories i had with Chara.  
I don't think CORE Frisk will be happy when we're done with him..


End file.
